


Dinner: plan B

by killing_kurare



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Gen, Shenanigans, Six Sentence Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Usagi was determined to serve her friends self- cooked dinner; until ...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2016, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	Dinner: plan B

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



> Fill for comment-fic.livejournal.com

"How about Sushi or Ramen?" Makoto suggests. 

"Mh, I don't feel like it ... Pizza or Burger maybe?"

Ami agrees with Rei: "Burger sounds great, it's been a while."

At that moment the door to the kitchen opens and Usagi (followed by some dark smoke) appears in the living room, head hung low, cheeks dirty with some kind of gravy and voice apologetic: "Sorry guys, I know I said I'd take care of dinner, but it seems I burnt it ... again ..." 

Minako gets up and pats Usagi's head in a comforting manner: "Don't be sad, next time will be better, and we'll just have take-out tonight; cheer up, I'll treat you to a Burger!"


End file.
